


Фантом тебя

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Mabel (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Что внутри у Анны Лимоун?





	Фантом тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Призрак Харви Дента](https://ficbook.net/authors/1054249)

Мэйбл, под домом, внутри холма, спят сонмы костей. Утром готовлю для Салли и слышу их песни на заднем дворе. Их тонкие, невесомые голоса прижились в неровностях стен. Вчера так заслушалась, что забыла поесть сама. 

Я сплю рядом с ними, Мэйбл, и чувствую, как сквозь меня прорастает вьюнок. Convōlvulus arvēnsis, ингредиент для колдовских мазей и психотропов — Энциклопедия твоя говорит. Я сплю, а вьюнок оплетает кости — уже мои, и мне кажется, скоро они запоют с теми в унисон. 

Смотри, как сквозь меня прорастает фантом тебя. Моя плоть давно была бы сухой и осыпалась с костей, если б не ты. Я смотрю в зеркала в твоем доме и теряю свое лицо. Я расстаюсь с тем в моем сердце, что будет чуждо тебе. Я смотрю в зеркала и вижу там Анну Лимоун, под кожей которой не цветы и бархат полей. Под ее кожей нервные окончания, мышцы и жир, практически то же, что Салли ест на завтрак с яйцом. 

Я беру в кухонном ящике нож и смотрю на Анну Лимоун. Ее глаза в отполированной стали отражают ее же страх. Анна стоит перед посеребренным стеклом, приставила нож к щеке. Она нажимает на нож, ей больно, она кусает губу — Салли спит наверху, не стоит ее пугать. 

Анна давит на нож и тянет острие вниз. Она хочет увидеть кость, познать ее истинный цвет. До кости еще далеко, но лезвие довольно остро — и под ним расходится кожа, рождается дельта реки. Анна движется дальше, кровь медленно вниз ползет и касается уголка ее рта. Анна впитывает красный своей белизной — она бледна, как чашки вьюнка, и уже хотела бы бросить нож — но рана только раскрывается шире, есть одна дорога — вперед.  
Анна режет и видит проблеск блекло-розовый за бордо. Он какой-то чужой, он пухлый, и у Анны дрожит рука. 

Я смотрю на нее, длинный разрез на ее щеке. Что там блеклое, что шевелится под ножом? Что под кожей у Анны — плоть? Что внутри у девочки за стеклом? 

Я смотрю на Анну Лимоун, и внутри у нее — земля. Не густой плодородный грунт, на котором взошла бы рожь — нет, внутри водянистая, волглая грязь, как с погоста после дождя. Я смотрю на нее, я вижу, не могу отвести глаза. Эта влага и вонь — плесень, гниль, что-то сладкое изнутри — набухает в разрезе на ее — на моей щеке. Что-то хочет раздвинуть мясо, тонкий пласт подается вширь, и тотчас превращает в грушу силуэт моего лица. Мне совсем неуютно, кожа тянется и болит, я толкаю зубами земляное ее нутро…

В старом зеркале Анна видит, как сквозь сжиженный грунт и кровь выпадает из раны комок дождевых червей. Мимо мягкой ее груди, оставляя на майке пятно, шевелящийся влажный шар опускается на паркет. Черви свиты, безглазы и липки, как тугие стебли вьюнка, а на мне, на моем лице застывает каплями слизь. 

Анна — я — не могу кричать, даже двинуться не могу. Плотный шар распадается медленно — всюду сизые трубки, грязь. Моя кровь обратилась в гной, от пореза несет землей и немного лежалым трупом, будто долго ждут похорон. 

Кто ты, Анна Лимоун? Просто сгусток чужих смертей? Просто девочка с просто жизнью, без великих планов судьбы? Что ты делаешь в этом доме, Анна, что тебя в нем зовет? Собирай свои вещи, быстро, увольняйся, езжай домой и забудь, навсегда забудь эту томную пелену, мир холмов, фей, загадок, завороженных старых стен, песен в комнатах опустевших, песен выбеленных костей.

Ты проснешься. Уедешь утром. И оставишь ее одну. 

Я сейчас позвоню тебе, Мэйбл, и услышу твои слова, твой записанный голос, милая, чтоб понять — я еще жива. 

* * * 

Эй, прекрасная Анна, Анна — волосы как песок, Мэйбл Мартин с тобой навеки, бесконечна и холодна. Я конечно, не знаю, Анна, так ли бело твое лицо, так ли косы твои светлы, — здесь все темное, как в тумане, как в болоте и под водой — но мне нравится думать, Анна, что ты будто мой негатив. 

Я смотрю на тебя отсюда, из тумана, из-за стекла. Я твоё отражение, Анна, я есть ты. И всегда была.


End file.
